


Scales

by Whimsy_Spirit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Janus is awkward, patton is cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Spirit/pseuds/Whimsy_Spirit
Summary: Patton just wants to feel Janus’ scales! No big deal, right?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, but only really implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really don’t like how this turned out? I’m better at writing angst. But there is no way to improve other than practice, right?

They had finished another video. Janus, while granted a seat at the metaphorical table, still felt ignored. But he still stuck it out and stayed for the whole conversation. Every time he spoke, he got up his hope that they would finally listen. Of course they never did, but who would Janus be if he couldn’t even lie to himself?

The only other side that had stayed afterwards was Patton. Janus offered him a nod and began to sink away, but heard Patton say “Wait!” Janus jolted, both at the sudden noise and at the way he immediately wanted to stay for Patton. Janus turned to Patton, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Can I touch them?” The question that left Patton’s mouth was confusing at best and exceptionally strange at worst. “...what?” Janus replied. “Your scales! Do they feel like snake scales? Or are they slimy? Roman thinks they would be but Logan says they aren’t so... can I touch them?”

Janus thought for a moment. His scales just felt like a snake’s, just a bit larger. Unfortunately, they were also very sensitive. That mixed with Janus’s obvious touch-starvedness could easily cause problems but... honestly, who could say no to Patton? Sighing slightly, he gave in. 

“I guess it would be alright,” he said, refusing to make eye contact. 

Patton stepped closer, slowly, as if Janus were a frightened animal. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on Janus’ scaled cheek.

Janus wanted to melt into the immediate warmth radiating from Patton’s hand. It was so soft and warm, and yet alarm bells were ringing. Were they weird? Would Patton find his scales strange and disgusting? Oh god he should never have agreed to this. He did his best to keep a straight face nonetheless. He always can keep up his appearances. That was, until Patton spoke. 

“Woah!! They’re like... soft! And cold? Are you always this cold? They feel so cool like a real snake!”

At that, Janus cracked the slightest bit, letting a small smile show. 

“Well I’m definitely not cold blooded, so it would make no sense at all for me to generally be pretty cold.” The snake-like side leaned, ever so slightly, into the hand still resting on his face, still unable to meet Patton’s eyes. 

The small giggle he earned from Patton made the entire ordeal worth it.


End file.
